Eyes Of Emeralds- A Drarry Fic
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: Literally just Harry X Draco fluff (it's good for the soul). Includes a bit of angst, though it is about 99 percent fluff. NO SMUT. Rated T for suggestive scenes and some (non-graphic) foreplay.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction for the Harry Potter universe, but not my first published fanfiction. This is a mostly Draco-centered Drarry one shot. It will not contain any graphic descriptions of sex, although it will have lots of kissing and sweet moments, giving that it is complete fluff. Obviously, this is about two people of the same gender, so if that offends you, this probably isn't the story for you and I'm sorry you're living with such a hateful view on love. Also, I do not have a beta reader, so any grammar/spelling/plot mistakes are completely mine and I apologize for them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Harry Potter's characters or ideas. The only thing that is mine is the plot of this story, please do not sue me.**

Scribbling away at his paper, Draco frantically tried to finish his Herbology homework. He had meant to do it last night, but him and Harry had gotten a bit, ehm, _distracted_.

Now he was sitting in the Slytherin common room, watching the resident giant squid of the lake float around. He had affectionately named the squid Pam, after his best imaginary friend. Pam lazily waved through the glass window with one of her many tentacles. Harry would like Pam, he thought. He would find her quirky.

His thoughts drifted back to Harry, like always. This time, specifically back to last night.

…

He had been pacing the corridor, wondering why Harry had asked him to meet in such an obscure place. He was beginning to get worried that Harry wouldn't show up when he turned the corner.

Regardless of how many times he saw Harry, he was always struck by how beautiful he was. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green he had ever seen. They looked as if someone had cut out chunks of the finest emeralds and merged them into his eyes. His hair was anything but plain. It was the shade of a magnificent horses' flank. It was tangled in such a way that made Draco's heart ache with longing.

The daytimes brought both of them great sadness, for they had to pretend to hate each other. Although sometimes, they enjoyed their fake fights in the halls to the point where they had to skip of their next class to deal with some, _feelings_.

His father would never approve. He wanted his son to marry a fine Pureblood and continue the supreme Malfoy family line. If he knew the thoughts his son had about Harry, he would disown him for sure. Unless, of course, he thought the Dark Lord would need Draco to spy on Harry.

But he would never tell Harry's secret. He would not do that to the boy he loved.

Night times filled their hearts with joy. They could finally be themselves, and luckily, the Room of Requirement was always ready for the two lovers.

For them, the room took the form of a master bedroom, with a king sized bed made with the finest of sheets and pillows. The master bathroom was filled with a bath the size of a small swimming pool, much like the prefect bathroom.

They had never been disturbed during their "alone time" (as Harry liked to call it) before.

Last night, that changed.

Whilst enjoying the feeling of Harry's skin, the door had opened, revealing a very angry looking Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They were so deep into their argument that it took them almost a minute to realize what was happening on the bed right in front of them.

Thankfully, the room was dark, and the professors couldn't get a good look at what two students were currently using the Room of Requirement, but Draco suspected that Professor Snape had guessed.

After they were done, they sat on the unmade bed and laughed over the looks on the professor's faces when they had realized what was happening. McGonagall had flushed a deep, deep shade of red. Snape had smirked and briefly caught Draco's eye.

His father would be hearing about it, there was no doubt.

This realization had filled his heart with dread.

...

He awoke from his daydream when a first year tapped on his shoulder. He snapped at the small girl, and she startled. In a squeaky voice, she explained that Professor Snape had sent her to see why he wasn't in Potions, given that the lesson had started almost thirty minutes ago. He thanked her for finding him and hurried off to the dungeon.

Luckily, the classroom was close to his common room, so he was able to arrive fairly quickly. The second he walked in, everyone looked up and began whispering. He flushed as he felt the eyes on him. He wasn't sure why everyone was staring at him, it wasn't like people hadn't been late to Snape's class before.

He found out when Snape asked him if he wanted a scarf. With a sinking feeling, he touched his neck. The scarf he had been planning on wearing was not on his face, meaning his neck was covered in the results of last night's _activities_ with Harry.

The students laughed as he walked out of the classroom, tears beginning to well in his eyes, followed closely by Potter, who had apparently mumbled some excuse about going to the bathroom. Draco sped up his pace as Harry approached him, not wanting to see the concern in Harry's face as he cried.

Right as he reached the common room, Harry caught up to him. He used his red and gold scarf to dry his tears. The ones that had already fallen into his mouth tasted salty, like ocean water.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around Draco as the pale boy shook with tears. His father was going to kill him, or if he didn't kill him, he would be forced to spy on Harry for He Who Must Not Be Named. It wasn't fair, the entire world was against them being together. His father had taught him from a young age that homosexual relationships were just as bad as a Pureblood being in a relationship with a Mudblood, and that if he ended up in either of those situations, then he was no longer a Malfoy. Snape knew this, yet he was still going to tell Draco's father.

Once he reached the age where he started being around other young wizards (all of them from Pureblood lineage, of course), he realized that he didn't fancy the little witches, but instead he took a liking to the young wizards. He told his mother, and she had warned him to never tell anyone and that he was a naughty boy and that wizards can only like witches, not other wizards.

So he started inventing more and more of his imaginary friends, all of whom accepted Draco for who he was. They became his family, and from time to time he still communicated with them, although he talked to them less and less as he became closer to Harry. Draco and Harry were two sides of the same coin: both of them grew up without the love of their parents.

If Harry's parents had lived, would they have approved of his life choices? Would they hate Draco because he was a Malfoy? Would they accept Draco? Would they have provided a home to him once his father kicks him out?

All questions that he would never know the answers to, of course. Because Harry's parents were dead, and there was no time in life to dwell of what ifs and fantasies.

Draco fell backwards, like he had just been hexed. Harry looked concerned, his hands still held out in front of him, staring at where Draco had been seconds before.

Draco repeated what he had just thought.

If he didn't take this time with Harry now, he would regret it.

He only got one chance, why should he allow himself to be pulled away from his love?

…

Draco was not surprised when Professor Snape called him into his office. He stared fixedly at the glowing ball of light being used as a lamp on the large desk, trying not to start crying. Snape droned on and on about how usually in a situation where a student was caught in gay relationship with another student, he would inform the parents of both of the people involved. Draco felt a flash of injustice over how it was only when two gay students were caught, opposed to two students being caught in a straight relationship.

While he was thinking of that, he missed the remainder of Snape's speech. All he caught was "We will be keeping this between you and I, Mr. Malfoy. Don't let it happen again."

Draco thanked Snape profusely, although he had no intentions of stopping his meetings with Harry.

…

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room between Harry's legs as they talked about how classes were going. He had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break so he could have more time with Harry, who, as per usual, was spending his holidays at the school. Harry had finally convinced his red headed friend that he would be fine to stay at Hogwarts alone, how, Draco had no clue.

Harry was deep into a story of something that had happened in the last Quidditch game he had played, against Ravenclaw. Draco, who had watched the game intently and could probably be telling the story _for_ Harry, had zoned out and was just listening to his deep, husky voice.

While he could have happily just continued listening to Harry, Draco had begun to get a bit _too_ cozy between Harry's legs and was ready to do something more.

Turning around, in one fluid motion, he attempted to pull Harry's mouth towards his by grabbing Harry's robes, but unfortunately, all he succeeded in doing was forcibly bumping their heads together.

Harry, now with a red bump rapidly rising on his forehead, laughed before placing his hand onto Draco's head, where the blonde boy was also growing a bump. He kissed the red mark, then led his mouth down, leaving slight kisses on Draco's face until he reached his ear. He began to gently bite on Draco's pale earlobe and continued until Draco let out a low moan. Satisfied, he traced his mouth along Draco's cheek bone and down his chin, all whilst peppering little kisses every few moments.

Both of them loved times like these, where they were free to be as intimate as they wished. Most of the time, their nights in the Room of Requirement was filled with hot, rough moments (which _were_ thoroughly enjoyed by the two boys). Intimate scenes were long and in between, but so nice once they finally got to enjoy them. Even now, when there was a lingering fear that someone would walk into the common room and see them (even though that very few students remained at Hogwarts for the holidays).

By now Harry's soft lips had reached the nape of Draco's neck, and both of them were beginning to feel like their clothing had gotten a bit too small in certain areas. They proceeded up the stairs slowly, stopping to kiss gently ever few steps, into Draco's dormitory.

They reached his bed, with the ever so soft sheets and fluffiest of pillows (having an intimidating father does do some good, after all). This was the first time they were daring enough to try something in one of the dormitories, but, despite Draco currently struggling to remember the names of his dorm mates, he was aware that all of them were not at Hogwarts, so they had plenty of time for Harry and Draco to continue their desired activities.

 **Author's Note: Please tell me if you enjoyed this story (or alternatively, if you hated it, I enjoy receiving feedback, whether positive or negative). This is my first fanfiction for the Harry Potter fandom, and hopefully, I'll be uploading a multi chapter one (which will also involve Drarry, but probably not as the main idea of the story). Review please!**


End file.
